The Black and White Child
by Zen Toshimae
Summary: 500 years ago, there existed a pair of twins that had powers that rivals even the Earl. But due to some circumstances, everything had gone out all wrong. What was it? What when wrong? Read on to find out more. Rated T to be safe for NOW.
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

**Disclaimer: **I obviously do not own D.Gray Man. It belongs to Hoshino Katsura-sensei

**Author Notes: **Apparently, i do admit that i suck, and my English is limited. Oh yeah, and yes, this is my first fan-fic ever. And not forgetting, i apologize for the shortness. Suffering from a hideous flu right now and can't exactly think straight.

* * *

**500 years ago**

_Under the bright moonlight, a boy, not older than ten, could be found lying together with his twin sister underneath an ancient sakura beside a lake, glittering under the moonlight. One could swear that they were duplicates if you left out the fact that one had pure white hair along with silver eyes while the other had the complete opposite – charcoal black hair and deep dark eyes that seems capable of seeing right through you. The female was also slightly smaller in size than her brother._

_ In fact, you could say they were complete opposites. Whatever the brother lacks, his sister would not fail to fill up the hole, and whatever qualities the sister doesn't have, his brother would not fail to make it up. You could call them the perfect pair of twins, each making up for what the other lacks. But what really make them the stand out among the rest was their sheer strength and abilities, and were known as the 'Black and White Child'._

_ And here they were, lying in the grass, taking in the wonderful scent of the nature, lying side by side, and looking straight up at the stars, enjoying the moment of what you call peace._

_ 'Nii-san?' the smaller of the two asked._

_ 'Hmm?' the boy replied, never taking his eyes off the stars._

_ 'Would we still be together after this?' The boy closed his eyes, inhaled deeply, and turned to look at his sister._

_ 'What makes you think we wouldn't?'_

_ Just as the girl was opening her mouth to argue back, his gentle hand reached out and hold onto hers, interlocking their fingers. The girl turned to find her brother smiling sweetly at her; all of her fear vanished instantly and she returned a smile back._

_ They both turned together with perfect timing to face the stars again and were silent for a few moments._

_ 'Nii-san… I'm getting sleepy…' the girl voiced out, hardly audible over the rustling off the leaves, but her brother caught it nonetheless._

_ 'Yea…' the boy tightened his grip around his sister's hand and felt her do the same. In truth, the boy was as afraid of losing her sister as her sister was of losing him, but he said nothing, for he didn't want to think about it._

_ After a while, the silence was yet broken again. But this time, by the brother._

_'Good night, Ellen …'_

_ 'Good night, Allen …'_

* * *

**P.S: **_'I suck, and i'm proud to be a sucker.' - _Yep, that's my motto.

**Status: **Currently halfway through the 1st Chapter(:


	2. Chapter 1 The Story Begins

**Chapter 1 - The Story Beings  
**

**Author's Note: **Still suffering from my cruel fate X-X Sneezes ...

**Disclaimer: **... Obviously i don't own D.Gray-man.

* * *

0101010010100101

_'… Nii-san?'_

'…' _Allen groaned, he hated getting up early, especially when it was this chilly… Wait… Chilly? How could I be feeling chilly in the middle of summer? Realization grabbed hold of Allen and immediately opened his eyes to find himself lying on his back underneath a sakura blossom in the dark. The only source of light was the moon and the stars shining up above, unless you counted the lake that was reflecting the light. _

'… _Nii-san?'_

'_Who are you?' Allen asked, even though he knew whoever that was would not answer him._

'_Hurry! Remember! Run! …'_

'_Remember what? What am I supposed to hurry and run from? Who are you and why are you telling me this?'_

'… _Black and White …'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_Hurry …'_

'_What am I supposed to do?'_

'_Remember …'_

'_What are you trying to get me to remember?'_

'_Run …'_

'_What am I supposed to run from?'_

'_Nii-san …'_

_Somehow, Allen had the feeling that he had heard this voice somewhere and for some reason, whenever he hears this voice, it smoothes him. But exactly where he had heard it from, he could not remember. For whenever he tried to remember, his head would throb painfully, preventing him from going any further.  
_

_The voice was fading. Allen didn't want it to. He has no idea why. But he just doesn't want it do. He only knew that he hadn't felt such desperation ever since Mana's death.  
_

'… _Nii-san, hurry up and remember …'_

0101010010100101

* * *

Allen woke with a start. He was covered in sweat and and Timcampy was looking at him, apparently concerned.

It was not the first time he had that dream. In truth, it has started around the time he had became an exorcist, which was approximately around three months ago. At first, he passed it off thinking that it was just those weird stuffs people dream about at times. But after attaining Crowned Clown, the dreams had become more recent and what bothered him most was the fact that whoever that person in his dreams is had called him 'Nii-san'. Allen had found it puzzling, as he didn't have any siblings, or anyone that would refer to him as their brother.

'Oh well. When there's something you can't understand no matter how much you think about it, you can't let yourself just brood over it forever! Besides, there's nothing in the world that could really get me down after shishou's debts!' Allen thought out loud, clapping his hands together.

Timcampy sweat-dropped as Allen hummed happily to himself while grabbing a set of clean clothes along with a towel and headed to the bathroom to have a shower.

* * *

**20 Minutes Later . . .**

**Location: Black Order's Cafeteria**

'Let's see... I would like gratin and potato and dry curry and mabo tofu and beef stew and meat pie and carpaccio and nasigoreng and chicken potato salad and scone and tom yam kun in a bowl and rice. And for desert, a mango purine and 10, no, 20 sticks of mitarashi dango.'

'Mhmm, mhmm. Anything else?' Jerry's eyes were gleaming as he clapped his hands together, still as ever fascinated by Allen's huge appetite.

'Hmm... Nope! That's all!'

'No problem! Coming right up!' Jerry turned his back and rushed back to the kitchen to prepare the food.

'Ah! There you are! Allen-kun!' Allen turned to the source of the voice and spotted Lenalee waving at him.

'Oh, good morning Lenalee!'

'Good morning! I can see your appetite is as still the same!' Lenalee commented as Jerry set the trays for Allen.

'OH! Lenalee-chan! What would you like? I can make you a-ny-thing!' Lenalee laughed and ordered some scrambled eggs with a glass of orange juice.

Together, Allen and Lenalee went to their usual table, at the back of the cafeteria, and tucked in to their meals.

'Itadakimasu!' Allen took up his utensils and began digging in. In no time, all that he was left was his favourite, the mitarashi dangos.

'Hey! Lenalee-chan! Moyashi!' Allen peers over the mountain of empty dishes and caught sight of a certain red-hair with a green bandanna walking towards them.

'LAVI! How many times do i have to tell you? It's Allen. A-L-L-E-N! And you still call yourself a bookman-in-training? You can't even remember my name!' Allen pouted, sending both Lavi and Lenalee into fits of laughter.

'Aww! But Yuu-chan gets to call you moyashi! It's unfair!' Lavi complained with puppy eyes.

'Ah! Yu! What great timing!' Kanda had just entered the cafeteria and was giving Lavi his death glare. Mugen was at his throat in a second.

'Do you wish to die young, baka usagi?' Lavi brought his hands up in defense as he perspired nervously.

'Ehehehe. That was a joke, just a joke, Kanda.' Allen had just finished his dangos and was looking at the two curiously.

'So, Kanda, what brings you here?' Kanda turned to look at the asian girl and sheathed his sword.

'Che. Komui wants us in his office. It's a mission.'

* * *

**10 Minutes Later . . .**

**Location: Komui's Office**

The double doors to Komui's office was slammed open by Lavi with such force that it sent some wild documents that were lying on the floor and dust flying. But even that wasn't enough to wake Komui from his slumber.

'AH! It feels so great to know that my boring days of being trapped in a stuffy old library with the old Panda has finally come to an end!'

Lenalee and Allen stepped into the ever-messy office after Lavi. Documents and piles of uncompleted work was scattered across the floor, occasionally accompanied by a stray book, and even Komui's table was not to be spared. The grand red sofa that was lying in the middle of the office was the only place that was free of wild papers. Books that were in the shelves that were at least 5 meters high were at the back, right behind the desk. The books were threatening to fall and god knows how anyone would be able to reach the books at the top.

Lavi cleared his throat and then whispered into Komui's ears. 'Komui, Lenalee-chan said she's going to get married'

'AHHHH! LENALEEEEE! HOW COULD YOU KEEP YOUR MARRIAGE FROM YOUR BROTHER?! YOU'RE AWFUL!!' Allen and Lenalee sweat-dropped as Lavi tried to stifle his laughter.

'Iya So sorry. I stayed up late last night. Hahahaha. Well then, as we're running out of time, depart immediately after you've heard the synopsis. The detailed contents are in the data i've handed to you; read them as you're going. But before that, i have something to tell you all. Have any of you ever heard the legend of the 'Black and White Child'?' Allen and Lavi was settling down in the sofa while Lenalee gave out the data. Kanda had simply leaned against the wall right beside the doors.

''The Black and White Child'. From what I've heard from the old panda, they were never talked of openly. Instead, they stay hidden in history. They're the name of a set of twins, who had powers so great, that some says they could take down the Millennium Earl with a snap of their fingers. But their true extent of powers were never known, for legend says that no one who had witnessed the real powers of the twins could ever live long enough to tell. They are also beings that often appeared at the cross-roads of history, but aren't written about in references or books. The only ones still have records of them in this world are me and the old panda.'

'Mhmm Mhmm! It's just as Lavi said. Now, you might be wondering what does all this has got to do with your mission. There wouldn't be a need for me to explain, as you would know once you get there. In fact, you guys are to investigate a certain rumor in a town i-have-forgotten-where-it-was... But! No worries! All the necessary details are in the data i've handed out! So, straighten your tie, pack your bags, and depart! Ahahaha!' Everyone, except Kanda, of course, sweat-dropped at how carefree Komui was.

'But, Nii-san, is there a need to send all four of us?'

'Hmm.. You'll know once you get there'

'...'

'Nani nani? What's with this gloomy atmosphere? If there's nothing else, please excuse me.' And with that, Komui fell asleep yet _again_ on his ever-messy desk.

* * *

**45 Minutes Later . . .**

**Location: Train Station**

'...'

High up above the sky, a certain crow croaked.

'KOOMMMUUUIIII!' Lavi shouted, then slammed his fists against the wall, visibly creating cracks and causing on-lookers to stare.

* * *

**Location: Black Order's Headquarters - Komui's Office  
**

Back in the office, a certain Komui sneezed in his sleep.

'Lenaleeeeeeeeeee...'

Oh yes, this guy is indeed hopeless. So let's ignore him and end the story here for now.

* * *

**P.S: **Just to make it clear, don't expect too much on a yet to be 14-year old! And sheesh, i'm taking too long for a chapter this short.

Sorry. This chapter is kinda crappy. Not much motivation right now.

ANYWAYS I will try to sort out the story plot these few days.. Didn't exactly plan beforehand. SOSOSOSO! I'm in my psychotic mode right now.. SO I might edit this chapter when i revert back to my normal mode. SOOO you can actually call this chapter as my draft (:

Chapter 2 would be up in around 3-4 days.


End file.
